Lost
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin loses her memory after she kills her abusive husband who had been blackmailing her to marry him and to stay with him, she comes home to Port Charles with her husbands enemies and friends wanting to know what happened and Robin had disappeared. What happens when they find her? What happens when she comes home and meets Sonny, Carly & Jason among others?
1. Chapter 1

LOST

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: 2002 is when this takes place no Liz and Jason or Jason and Courtney

CHAPTER ONE

She was lost. They had told her that she was from a town called Port Charles which was in the United States in the state of New York. She decided to go there. Nothing in Paris looked familiar to her. No one in Paris seemed to know much about her. She didn't seem to have family here. Maybe she did in Port Charles. It was worth a try to go there. She could afford to go to Port Charles or anywhere. In her checkbook was a few hundred thousands of dollars. Where she got it she didn't know but the doctor that treated her said that she was loaded, he knew who she was but that was about all he knew. Her name was Robin Brenner but her husband had died and he knew she wouldn't want to keep Brenner as her last name because her husband was dead she would go back to using Scorpio. So he wrote Scorpio on her paperwork. He told her she was HIV+ and made sure she understood about her medicine and how to take it and when.

She was told by the police when they came to see her to go back to Port Charles as fast as she could and to drop Brenner as her last name. That her husband was in a lot of trouble with the police and mob and she needed to get out of there fast. They changed all of her paperwork to Robin Scorpio. The detective that changed everything saw her get on the plane and thought that nice young lady who had married a monster and thankfully didn't remember what her husband was capable of was finally free. How many times had the neighbors called the cops because they could hear what was being done to her? Too many to count. She didn't remember any of that though. Was he wrong in not telling her about the abuse she had suffered at her husband's hands and just telling her that her husband had been in trouble with the mob and police? He didn't know and hopefully she would be safe.

Later that day the cop picked up his phone on his desk to call the Port Charles, New York police station and asked for the commissioner or whoever was in charge and Mac Scorpio picked up the phone after being told it was from France. He was scared that something happened to Robin or Derek.

"This is Commissioner Malcolm Scorpio."

"Scorpio? Oh my, are you related to Robin Scorpio who has been living in Paris, France at 428 Markam Street?" The detective asked.

"Yes, I am has something happened to my niece or her husband?"

"Derek Brenner is dead and Robin Scorpio is on her way to Port Charles. She has amnesia. The abuse she suffered at Derek Brenner's hands she doesn't remember or how he died. She is the one who killed him. He had stabbed her after he beat her and she took the knife out of her chest and stabbed him through the heart. With all the abuse she suffered the D.A. has decided not to have her arrested or tried for his murder. He has put it down as self-defense which it was."

"You are telling me that my niece Robin was abused by Derek Brenner? Are you sure?" A stunned Mac asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry that you didn't know but she could still be in great danger she didn't know that some of his business associates were into. Mob affiliations. We know she wasn't involved with that because we had bugged the place one time when the police were called for a domestic abuse and found her all beat up and she still stayed with him. She told him she didn't want to hear about his business associates and if he brought them to her house she would feed them arsenic and she wasn't kidding, she told him to take them to a restaurant because she didn't want to be part of his business. She had her own companies to deal with, without having his too. He never brought his associates to the house and if one came by he got them out of there fast. She was strong we could tell that and didn't understand why she stayed with him especially when he was so abusive that she had to stay in the hospital for so long. I've known Robin for two years and she never would say that he abused her. I always wondered if she stayed because he had something on her. Well we may never know since Robin has amnesia."

"Thank you for telling me this officer."

"Detective Ryan Beller and I was an officer up to two weeks ago and I visited your nieces house a lot because the cops were called a lot to that house and I always felt so sorry for her and I wished I could have helped her more. She is safe from Derek Brenner now, which is a good thing. If you need any help that I can do from here please let me know."

"Thank you Detective I appreciate that. What time will my niece be arriving in Port Charles?"

"At 3:30 p.m. your time. You have about an hour I believe. Sorry for the short notice but a teenager was murdered and me and my partner were called and I just got back to the office to call you, Commissioner."

"Thank you for everything. Thank you for telling me about Derek and Robin and what her life was like."

"You're welcome Commissioner. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Detective."

Mac got up from his seat and left his office with Taggart asking where he was going, He told the detective he was leaving to pick up some precious cargo which Taggart didn't understand and he wasn't supposed to understand it. He drove to the Port Charles airport and he sat and waited for Robin's plane to come in and pretty soon he sees it arriving just as Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos was arriving with his wife Carly.

Sonny walks up to Mac and asked snidely "Are you here to see me and my wife off, Commissioner?"

"Nope I am here to pick someone up, it has nothing to do with you, Corinthos and your wife or your lackey."

"Jason is not a lackey." Carly insists insulted for Jason who was her best friend.

"Leave. Now. Or I will find a way to put you in a jail cell for whatever reason I can come up with."

"Is the Commissioner going to use his power against us? I don't think so Mac. You would never abuse your power."

"Sonny, he would for his family and Robin is walking toward us now."

"What!" Carly exclaims turning to look.

"Shut up. Hello ma'am. I am Malcolm Scorpio. Your uncle. Welcome home, Robin." Mac said shocking everyone.

"Oh thank you for coming I had no idea where to go or who I know or anything. I am told I grew up here?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you did. You lived here most of your life."

"What the hell is going on?" Sonny asked.

"I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Robin Scorpio. Do I know you?"

"You are my little sister so yes you know me." Sonny said shocked. "Do you not remember me?"

"No I don't are we related on my mother side or father's side?"

"Mac?" Jason questions.

"She has no memory. Amnesia. She doesn't know anyone. Complete amnesia."

"Oh, hi I'm Jason Morgan. This is Sonny Corinthos he is not a blood brother but a brother of the heart. This is his wife Carly Corinthos."

"Hello, Jason, Sonny and Carly it's nice to meet you. Did you know me, Jason?"

"Yes, we all did."

"Did you know my husband? Can you tell me about him?"

"No Robin they didn't know."

"Yes, Mac, I did know Derek Brenner. Robin introduced us about two years ago when I went to see her. We buried the hatchet. She was afraid you would be mad that we were talking again and so she didn't tell you. Robin, Derek Brenner was not a good man."

"Yes I have been told that, but I don't know what he did."

"Sweetheart, right now I think you should concentrate on your family and let us help you any way we can." Sonny said and unfortunately Mac agreed with him and wondered if he knew that Derek abused her.

Mac is suspicious and asked Robin, "Robin, do you mind if I speak to Sonny alone?"

Robin looks at her uncle and says "No I don't mind, go ahead."

Mac and Sonny walk off and Mac asks Sonny "Did you know that Derek was abusing her?"

"Yes, he had something on her that made her stay. I tried to convince her to leave him time and time again to leave but she would say she couldn't that he had something and she would stay until she found the evidence that he had used against her. She never told me what it was and I offered the use of myself or Jason to get her out of the situation, she said she really wished she could take me up on that but not until she finds the evidence could she do that. She hated him with a passion and he knew it. I saw him slap her once and I beat the shit out of him and put a gun to his head and you know what she said she wished she could let me do it but he still was using the evidence against her and he reminded her that it still existed. I asked her once if she would have let me kill him if he didn't have this evidence she talked about and she told me that she would have killed him herself a long time ago if he didn't have this evidence, she wouldn't tell me what it was just that it was important that it never see the light of day."

"Shit, I wish I had known what was going on with Robin and Derek, I would have helped her."

"I know you would Mac but neither of us can change what has happened. Do you know what happened to Derek?"

"Yes he came after her with a knife and he stabbed her and she killed him. French police called me and told me it was going down as self-defense which is good. I want to take her home and then I will call Alan to check her over. She needs to be seen."

"That's a good idea. I will be around I want to help her."

"I thought you were leaving?" Mac asked.

"I was just not anymore, this changes things." Sonny said worried about Robin and what she would remember.

"Good I may need your help with Robin. I can't believe I just said that." Mac said. "I may need you to tell me what else you know because you aren't telling me something and I know that."

"Anything you need from me you will have, I want to help her. She is my little sister and always will be." Sonny said and then he added, "Sometimes too much information clouds an issue."

"What do you mean by that?" Mac asked

"I have an idea about why she married that bastard but I can't tell you what it is."

"You don't think she ever loved him?" Mac asked him wanting insight of what Sonny thought.

"No I don't think she ever loved him. I think he blackmailed her into marriage and used whatever he had to keep her there with him."

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please PM me with name of story or stories and I will try to get the story updated!


	2. Chapter 2

LOST

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: 2002 is when this takes place no Liz and Jason or Jason and Courtney

thank you lisamccool388 for PM me for update of this story

CHAPTER TWO

While Sonny and Mac talked Robin asked "Since you say that Sonny is my brother of the heart and you are his wife does that mean we are close, Carly? Right?"

Carly looks at Jason not knowing what to say, who also doesn't know what to say "No you two are not close." Jason said deciding he better answer before Carly opens her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, why aren't we close if I am close to him why not her?" Robin asked not knowing the truth behind her and Carly's past together.

"Well you and Carly have never really gotten along not since you guys first met."

"When was I introduced to her by Sonny?"

Jason opens his mouth to answer and Robin interjects "Does Carly not like to talk or is she not allowed to talk or is she mute or deaf?"

They both look at Robin and wonders why she asked that and Carly said "No, I am not deaf or mute, why do you ask?"

"Because Jason, answers the questions I ask of you. So I thought you may not be able to talk or allowed to or you were deaf or mute. So if you are none of those things why is he talking for you?" Robin asked confused as to why Carly didn't answer for herself.

"I knew you before I met Sonny. You and I were never friends and I didn't know you and Sonny still talked."

"Are you upset to learn that we do? Why would you be?"

"I was just surprised that you two did. I didn't know it and it surprised me." Carly said.

"Okay, now how are you related to Sonny, Jason?"

"I am his best friend, his brother of the heart just like he is mine." Jason answers.

"Were we friends, Jason?"

"Yes we were once. You have been gone for a few years and I hadn't talked to you since you've been gone."

"Really. I would have thought we were close, I look at you and you look familiar and I don't know why. Do you know why you are familiar to me without me knowing you now?"

"We were close once and I am sure that is what is familiar." Jason said wishing he knew what the right thing to say to Robin was since she has no memory.

Right then Sonny and Mac rejoins them and Mac asked "What is going on?"

"I was just talking to Carly and Jason and asking him why he is familiar to me when no one else really is."

"What did he tell you, Robin?"

Mac was ready to kill Jason if he told her about their past together.

"He told me that we were friends once, and that we were close once, why?" Robin is getting suspicious now and wants to know what is going on.

"Just curious." Mac said.

"Liar, something is going on and I don't know what it is. So why don't someone tell me so I know."

"Robin, why don't we get you home so you can rest?" Mac tries to sidetrack Robin.

"Not until someone tells me what the hell is going on and I do mean now? Someone here is lying to me and I want the truth."

"Okay, Robin, I am your brother and I will tell you, before you left here for Paris you and Jason were involved with each other and it had an ugly ending. We were trying to protect you and trying to get you to remember on your own. We could tell you about your life but when you do have a memory you may think it's not because of what you have been told. You need to remember on your own."

"Okay that makes sense but I would like to know what is going on it's my life that we are dealing with and I want to know what you know about me. I know some things I should remember on my own but I need to know who people are to me, rather their my friend, brother, sister, and so forth I need to know and I need some details about who they are to me and I have to count on you all to do that for me."

"Robin, I am taking you to see Alan Quartermaine. He is your doctor and he needs to examine you and after you are done we would like for you to let us hear what he has to say and what we should do in regards to telling you about your memory, if he says you can know things then we will tell you whatever you want to know. Let's go Robin."

"Are they coming with us?" Robin asks pointing to Sonny, Carly and Jason.

"Yes we are." Jason said in a forceful manner daring Mac to object.

"Thank you, Jason for wanting to come with us. You are the only familiar person. I wonder why that is. Do you think that the reason why is from what I learned we were together romantically? I feel connected to you when I look at you."

"Yes, you and Jason had a connection. You knew when the other walked into a room and you two knew what the other was thinking without saying a word. You both could have a conversation without saying a word and the people around you knew you two loved each other just by watching you look at the other." Sonny explains.

"I wish I could remember that. You said we ended and had an ugly breakup. What happened?"

"I forgot to show you that I loved you. I neglected you and hurt you emotionally and in the end I drove you out of town and before you left I said some things to you that I didn't mean but you thought I did so you left me. I broke your heart and you broke mine. We hurt each other. You left to go to school in Paris. You haven't been home that I know of in three years because you thought I meant what I said on a bridge, our bridge that is where we officially met."

"We loved each other. We didn't love each other enough though to stay together, to get over whatever happened to cause an ugly breakup. Will you tell me what happened between us that caused two people who loved each other to have an ugly breakup?"

"I will if Alan says it is okay to tell you but I would like you to see Alan first to make sure you are alright. Please Robin?"

Robin sees the pleading look on Jason's face and knows that she would agree to see this Alan.

"Alright I will go see this Alan, my chest has a bandage on it and it hurts anyway so I will see the doctor. Let's go and get this over with."

Mac, Sonny, Jason and Robin walk toward the exit of the airport after grabbing Robin's bag and Carly follows wondering what happened to her and Sonny's trip to the island for a vacation. Well she better follow them or she would get left behind. Robin with no memory she had thought about telling her the whole truth but knew that Jason and Sonny would be furious with her if she did, so she would keep her mouth shut. She didn't know what she would do in the future but for now she would do whatever Alan said to do. For now, but she would love to bring Robin's world crashing down at her feet, but she also knew that Sonny and Jason would definitely be angry, furious with her so she would wait and see what happens.

Let me know what you think in a review! PM me if you want update with name of story


End file.
